


Use Your Words

by gizimodozeusy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizimodozeusy/pseuds/gizimodozeusy
Summary: Once is chanceThe first time our eyes met, they spoke more than words in any language.Twice is coincidenceThe first full conversation we had, the words of one language expressed our feelings.Thrice is a patternThe first time we touched, suddenly two languages could not convey my feelings for you.





	1. His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems short, I wanted to get the intro for this story up :)

I step onto the jetway and walk through the tunnel with my suitcase in hand. I adjust my backpack with my other hand and look through the glass of the walkway. At the age of 23, this is the first time I’m stepping foot on Asian land, although it has been my dream for many years to visit South Korea.

Yeah, I know, who doesn’t want to visit Seoul when the music industry is expanding this quickly.

I, however, came with a different goal in mind. I accepted a job offer in a local elementary school to teach English to children. I was given the option to stay for two months to test the waters, and decide if I wanted to stay permanently or return to America at the end of the period. I rented an apartment near a local Starbucks and convenience store to make sure I would get the coffee and ramen noodles I know I’m going to live off of.

I step into the airport building and read the signs directing me to baggage claim. I had the “one luggage free” option when I checked in for the flight and threw my duffel bag onto the conveyor belt to lighten my load. Now, I was going to have to balance it on top of my suitcase so I could look up directions with my right hand.

Easier said than done, right.

I lift the heavy bag from the moving belt before it disappears for another lap and try to move around the people that crowded around me. Once free from elbows, I try to balance the bag on my suitcase without accidentally hitting someone. Kind of lopsided, I decide it will probably balance itself once I start walking, so I look at the signs above me for arrows pointing to an exit. It’s already ten at night because of the time zone difference and I have no desire to be left with no ride home. I start walking towards the exit with my phone in hand, ready to tell the taxi driver my new address as someone rudely bumps into me from the side. My phone goes skidding across the floor as I fall onto my bottom. My barely-balanced bag decides to add to the mess and fall, bringing my suitcase with it. I turn to glare at whoever bumped into me, only to see a huge crowd of girls with professional cameras.

I scan for my phone and see someone farther bend over to pick it up. I trail my eyes from his hand to his face, where a black mask and hat cover most of his features. He looks for the owner of the phone within the crowd, only to see camera lens reflecting back at him. One of his friends (or brothers?) nudges him and points in my direction. Still sitting on the floor, my eyes follow him as he quickly walks over to me with wide eyes. One hand carrying a Louis Vuitton bag, the other holding my (most likely cracked) iPhone, he bends to my eye level with a worried expression. The girls had parted to make his path clear, but they now surround the both of us and continue to take pictures.

“Are you okay?” He asks in an accented English. I nod as I try to stand. The man places his bag on the floor and reaches out to pull me up by my hand. His large hand literally engulfs my small hand, making me feel momentarily like a child. He pulls me off of the floor with ease and offers my phone back to me.

“Thank you.” I say with a smile in Korean. He laughs and rubs his neck shyly.

“You speak Korean?” He asks in his own language. He reaches to grab my duffel bag and places it on top of my suitcase. I stare as he balances it perfectly. “Ah, this? We travel a lot.” He adds with another smile. Oh how I wish he wasn’t wearing a mask right now. His eyes crinkle at the corners, my only clue to his hidden expression.

“Thank you.” I say again, although more quietly. The girls taking pictures are starting to make me anxious because of the glares in between shutter snaps. I grab my suitcase handle from the stranger and keep my gaze down as I adjust my backpack straps. I can feel his gaze on the top of my head as I check my phone for any cracks. Surprisingly, only the case got a couple of scratches. Thank goodness for drop-proof cases.

As the man bends to pick up his bag from the floor, he brings his face closer to my ear and whispers, “I’m sorry.” 

I catch his eyes before he turns away and joins his waiting company, and see the sadness and regret that pooled in those dark chocolate orbs.

I turn towards the exit once again and hail a waiting cab. Once the driver sets off to my destination, I think back on the encounter I had with the odd man. I guess he was famous? Maybe he was one of the actors in romantic dramas.

Yep, Seoul is definitely an interesting city.


	2. His Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet a member~

“Thank you!” I say while bowing my head as my new landlord leaves my apartment.

I softly shut the door behind the elder’s back and survey my new home. It’s much smaller than my apartment in the States, but it has a cozy feel to it. The kitchen is to my left and the living room consists of the rest of the square-shaped room. A door to the right leads to my bedroom, and the door next to it is the bathroom.

I feel bad for arriving so late and making my landlord wait, but at least the convenience store down the street is open 24/7. I’m excited to try all of the ramen flavors they have to offer. With this thought in mind, I quickly unpack my belongings and settle into my apartment. By the time I’m finished, my phone shows that it’s already midnight. The school gave me a couple of days to become accustomed to the time difference before I start working, so I have no problem going to sleep late at night. Filled with the energy from just unpacking, I grab my coat and switch my new slippers for my Adidas sneakers.

Winter in Seoul consists of cold weather and anticipation for the first fall of snow. One of the first Korean dramas I had watched when I was younger was during the winter season and the actors had red noses and ears the entire time. Now, I finally understand their pain. The lack of direct sunlight makes the cold bitter, and the night sucks out any remaining heat. The lamp posts cast a soft yellow glow on the quiet street as I shove my hands into my coat pockets. I turn right and walk in the direction of the convenience store, which is close enough to see the lit up sign.

The small corner store has seats against the window for those that want to eat inside. The idea seems appealing as I open the door and see the wide array of ramen. The heat from inside almost immediately warms my body as I beeline for the ramen. As I scan the flavors, the door’s bell jingles, signaling another customer. I glance up and see a man that’s wearing a mask. His top half of his face is handsome, making me wonder if the bottom half adds to his charming eyes. He carries himself confidently and begins to walk towards me. My eyes widen slightly as he continues in my direction, but then he walks right past me. My eyebrows scrunch together as my eyes follow the stranger, who is scanning the ramen flavors like I was. The way he had walked confidently made it seem as if he intended to speak with me, and this thought made me feel a little disappointed.

Why? I have no idea. Maybe because he looks like an idol. 

I turn back to the shelves feeling a little embarrassed and look for a beef flavored packet. As soon as I spot one, I grab it and walk towards the register, albeit a little faster than normal. I’ll just eat my embarrassment like I eat my sadness.

After paying, I use the hot water that’s available next to the coffee machines and make my ramen. After stirring in the flavor packet, I grab a set of wooden chopsticks and bring my bowl to a seat. I sit on a stool and realize my feet don’t touch the ground. I look down and laugh at myself. A deeper laugh resonates in my ears right after.

I look up to see the man from earlier sitting on my left. He set his own ramen cup down on the counter and brakes apart his chopsticks. I realize he was laughing at me and my eyes widen once again. His eyes crinkle at the corners as he raises his hand to remove his mask. 

Yup, his whole face is 10/10.

He shakes out his silver-brown hair, or is it a dark silver, and gives me a gentle smile.

“Hello.” He says in English.

“Hello.” I say in Korean.

He laughs and his eyes disappear again. “Do you speak Korean?” The man asks in English, making sure I understand what he’s asking.

I nod my head and answer in his tongue, “Yeah, I do.”

He smiles again, but it seems more relaxed. “My name is Kihyun, what’s yours?”

I look down at my ramen and break apart my chopsticks as I answer. It’s been less than 24 hours and I’m already having a conversation with a must-be-famous cutie. Maybe I should just outright ask him so my curiosity doesn’t eat me up. Well, who knows if I’ll ever get this kind of opportunity again.

I turn to Kihyun as he takes a large bite of noodles. “I’m sorry for asking so suddenly, but my curiosity is going to eat me...” I start with a tentative expression. He looks at me and nods as he continues to chew. “Are you an idol or actor of some sorts? You just have that kind of air around you that I can’t help but wonder...”

After he swallows, he laughs with a little embarrassment. “I am actually, but I’ll leave the rest to your imagination.” He adds with a subtle wink. I laugh at that and dig into my noodles.

After eating about half of my bowl, I notice that Kihyun bought multiple ramen packets that were all in a bag. “Are those all for you?” I ask, pointing to the bag on the counter.

“Ah these? I have a bunch of hungry kids at home that’ll eat about anything.” I raise my eyebrows at this. 

“Kids?”

He laughs again, but this time it came from the heart. “I mean, I live with six other guys and I’m basically the house cleaner.”

“Oh wow... six? Do they all have the same job as you...?”

“Yeah, we were actually at the airport earlier today. We just arrived from Japan.”

“Oh, that’s...” The smile on my face slowly drops as I come to a realization. Kihyun’s eyebrows meet as he looks me over, a worried expression rising.

“What is it?”

“When...” I start, but my voice seemed more shaky than it should have been. “When did you guys arrive?”

“Um, about ten at night. A little while ago. Why?” Kihyun answers as his face clouds with confusion.

“So, um...” My head dips as I bring myself to whisper the next part. “Are those girls here too?”

“Huh? Girls?” After a few seconds, Kihyun’s face lights with recognition. “Oh! You mean the girls taking photos?” When I nod, he smiles. “Those are our fans. And no, they’re not here.” At this, I give a little smile. “They’re not allowed within a certain vicinity of our apartment, so you don’t have to worry about them in this neighborhood.”

“Ah, is that right?” I try to laugh off my embarrassment and stir my now cold noodles. Just remembering the glares from a couple of hours ago is enough to make my arm hairs stand on end. My hand freezes as I feel something pat the top of my head. I look up to see Kihyun smiling reassuringly.

“So, I assume you just moved here? Seeing as you were at the airport earlier.” I nod and he moves to grab something off of the counter a little bit farther down. He places a post it note on the counter and begins writing something with a pen. Once he’s finished, Kihyun holds the note out to me. “These are our numbers. Mine and the six other guys I live with. I figured you might need some help getting used to a new country, so just call any of us if you need anything.” As I grab the note, “I’m pretty sure one out of seven will answer every time.” Kihyun adds with a wink.

“Thank you...” I say as I read the names scribbled next to their numbers.

_Kihyun, Jooheon, Hyunwoo, Changkyun, Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk._

“Trust me when I say you can text us at anytime. Someone’s bound to answer you at some point.”


	3. His Beginning

After setting the bag of ramen noodle packets on my kitchen table, I pull out my phone from my coat pocket. I should save all of their numbers before I lose the post it.

Once I’ve finished adding the seven males to my contact list, I change into my pajamas and climb into bed. The day’s events run through my head, and one set of eyes remain in my memory as I drift off to sleep.

_______

After freshening up, I sit at my kitchen table in my pajamas debating what to do about breakfast. I didn’t think about the morning when I visited the convenience store. And I have no idea what standard breakfast is in Korea.

Then, as if this were a cartoon, a lightbulb flashes above my head. I lift my phone from the table and open my contacts list. This is the perfect thing to ask Kihyun without being a burden. I switch my keyboard to Hangul (Korean) and begin typing my message. He would be up at 8 AM on a Saturday, right?

8:02 AM  
_Hi Kihyun, this is the girl from the convenience store last night. I’m a little stumped on what to eat for breakfast... Do you have any recommendations?_

Yeah... That should do it. I press the send button and rise from the table to get changed.

_______

_HOSEOK_

Kihyun’s phone vibrates on the coffee table in front of me as I lie on the couch. I glance over and double take when I see the first line of a message. I sneak a glance at the kitchen to see that Kihyun is still preoccupied making breakfast and snatch his phone from the table. I read the full message and glance at the kitchen again.

_Kihyun met a girl? In our neighborhood? And didn’t tell us about it?_

I open his phone and see that he hasn’t set her as a contact yet, so I don’t know her name. I’m stuck between letting him respond or responding to her myself.

You know what, this is my moment for revenge.

I tap on the keyboard and begin typing my message with a smile. I know the perfect solution to her dilemma. And the perfect way to make Kihyun flustered beyond belief.

After sending the message, I close the app on Kihyun’s phone and lock his phone. Let the fun begin.

_______

_YOU_

I sit down at my table again after getting dressed and see my phone light up. Kihyun messaged me back. I unlock my phone to read the entire message, and my eyes widen as I move down.

8:04 AM  
_Hi! How about you come over to my apartment for breakfast? I made plenty of food, so you’re welcome to come and join us!_

Below the message is a location he sent, which I now assume is his address. Well, this is certainly a welcoming idea. I look up and watch my fridge, hoping food will magically appear inside of it. After about five minutes of wishful staring, I stand from the table and grab my coat. I send Kihyun a quick text saying I’m on my way and put my shoes on.

As I pass the convenience store, I wonder if I should bring a gift. I end up stopping inside and buy a strawberry cake. I continue to walk along the side walk and continuously glance down at my phone for directions. Their apartment is a straight walk from mine, meaning I don’t have to take any turns. I glance behind me and notice my apartment isn’t that far from my destination and look at my phone to see the time. It’s probably a five minute walk, if anything.

So, before I know it, I’m standing in front of their apartment complex’s door. There’s a passcode required to open the door to the lobby, so I text Kihyun asking for the code. He replies immediately and I punch in the numbers. The door beeps as a confirmation and I pull the door open.

As I step into the lobby, I gaze at the decorations and spot the elevator. Kihyun had texted me the floor and apartment number when he sent me the text. Once the elevator doors shut, a pleasant tune begins to play as I wait to arrive on the ninth floor. It dings as the doors open and I step into the hallway. Their apartment number is 24, which places them at the end of the hallway. Next to their door is a heavier door, which looks like it opens to a public balcony.

I take a deep breath before I knock on the door twice. _Will all seven of them be here?_

The door opens and an unfamiliar face appears before me. He has brown hair and looks younger than me. I smile nervously and give a little wave. “Hi.”

The boy’s eyes widen and he shuts the door immediately. I stand there confused for a few minutes before the door opens once again with another unfamiliar face. This guy is much more built than the previous and stands a whole head over me. My smile reappears and he returns it. His smile is so cute, and it quickly lowers my guard.

“Hello. Are you lost?” He asks in English. Oh right, I’m a foreigner first and foremost.

I wave my hand in dismissal and reply in Korean, “No, Kihyun actually invited me over...”

At this, the man’s brows meet and he looks over his shoulder. He shouts into the apartment, “Ya! Kihyun! Did you invite a girl over?”

One second passes and the sound of running feet fills my ears. Another man pulls the previous by the arm to look past him.

Then, as if by some magic, our eyes immediately meet and I feel my arm hairs stand on end. 

_This is the man who helped me at the airport._

He smiles at me and gestures me inside just as Kihyun finally appears with wide eyes. Mr. Hero, because I still don’t know his name, lightly pushes my back towards the kitchen. There’s a table in the center with plates and silverware set up.

Kihyun exclaims my name as Mr. Hero sits me down at one end of the table. His hands remain on my shoulders while Kihyun sits next to me. “What are you doing here? I mean, not that you’re not welcome or anything, I just had no idea you were visiting.”

“Huh? What do you mean? You invited me over.” I say as I hold my phone within his eye sight and show him my messages. Kihyun’s eyes read through the conversation and move to glare above my head once he’s finished. I look up and see Mr. Hero looming over me like a giant.

He looks down at me and smiles brightly. Then, he places his hand on my head and pats it a few times. Mr. Hero laughs as he says, “Kihyun didn’t message you at all. I responded to your texts.”

He leans farther down and is close enough to feel his faint breath on my cheeks. “My name is Hoseok. And you are?”


	4. His Dare

I giggle as Hoseok tickles me again. As soon as breakfast was placed on the table, he sat on my right and had every conversation that came to his mind. Since then, he’s been touching my cheeks with the tips of my hairs in an effort to make me laugh.

“Ya, why do you keep bugging her?” The muscular one from earlier asks, and I now know him as Hyunwoo.

Hoseok pouts innocently, but doesn’t let go of my hair, as he replies, “What are you talking about? Who said I was bugging her?”

“You’re right, Hoseok,” the one to my left, Minhyuk, starts. “You’re not bugging her; you’re hogging her.”

The boy on the other end of the table laughs under his breath before he glances up at me. “I feel sorry for her.”

“Hyungwon, that’s rude to say in front of her...” Kihyun says with a frown.

Another person leans over the table in my direction and smiles so large, his eyes disappear. “Should I save you?”

At this, Hoseok stops his motions and frowns. “Ya, she’s perfectly fine where she is. You just eat more.” He picks up his chopsticks with his right hand and stuffs some rice in the boy’s mouth.

Hyunwoo smiles as he adds, “Jooheon, I think someone wants to keep all of her attention to himself.”

“Yeah, no kidding. We still didn’t get a chance to ask her how she knows Kihyun.” The last boy, Changkyun, says with a knowing smile.

“Oh, that? We actually met over ramyun.” Kihyun answers with a laugh. He looks over at Hoseok and laughs even harder at his expression. I turn to look at Hoseok and stifle my own laugh. He looks like a kid that found money in between the cushions of the couch. His eyes are sparkling as he turns to me, and he removes his hand from my hair. I watch as Hoseok moves to grab my hand above the table, but Minhyuk moves faster. Minhyuk has a wicked smile on his face as he pulls me by the hand towards the living room and sits me on the couch. His hands remain on my shoulders as he leans down and whispers in my ear.

“Do you wanna play a game?” He leans back and smiles once again.

“Ya! Minhyuk!” Hoseok yells from the kitchen.

Minhyuk giggles as he sits next to me and covers my view of the kitchen. “Truth or dare?”

“Oh hell nah.” Jooheon exclaims in English as he stands from the table.

I laugh behind my hand as the rest join us on the couch. Again, I’m sandwiched between Minhyuk and Hoseok. Kihyun catches my eyes and nods reassuringly. I look to Minhyuk and answer, “Truth.”

“Tell us all about you. Why you’re in Korea, how old you are, etcetera.”

“Well, I’m 23, and I came to Korea to teach English to elementary children.” All of them smile at the mention of children. “I love music, and I hope to incorporate that in my teaching here.”

“Oh ho, you love music, you say?” Changkyun says with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Who do you listen to?” Minhyuk asks.

“Nope, you’ve asked your question. Now it’s my turn.” I glance at everyone. “Hmm... Hyunwoo.”

He focuses his attention on me. “Truth or dare?”

He automatically responds, “Dare.”

I point towards the kitchen. “I dare you to drink an entire gallon of milk.”

Everyone’s eyes widen, but Hyunwoo obediently rises from his seat and heads for the kitchen.

“Now I know never to make you mad.” Hyungwon mutters. I laugh lightly as Hyunwoo returns with a full milk carton. As he chugs it, some of the boys watch with horror-stricken expressions. Hyunwoo burps once he’s finished the carton and throws it away.

Once he sits down, he tosses me a big eye-smile and says, “That was a good dare.”

“It’s your turn now.” Jooheon tells him.

“Oh,” Hyunwoo looks around us and his gaze lands on Hoseok. “Truth or dare?”

Hoseok smiles confidently as he replies, “Dare.”

I swear, if it was possible, Hyunwoo’s smile grew even more. “I dare you to...” His gaze shifts slightly to my direction. “Show our new friend here your music.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen at the dare, and he quickly turns to gauge my reaction. I blink a few times, not quite understanding why this was a dare. Then, Hyungwon asks politely, “Would that be alright?” I nod, not seeing the big deal in hearing Hoseok’s music. They were singers anyways, so he was probably going to play some of their songs for me.

Hoseok stands from the couch and extends his hand to me. He offers a shy smile as he says, “Come.”

I place my hand in his as I rise. I glance behind me to see all six of them smiling before Hoseok tugs on my hand. He leads me to a door a ways from the couch and reaches for the door handle.

“Aren’t you just going to play some music from your phone? What’s in here?” I ask before he opens the door.

He looks over his shoulder and throws me the same small smile from before. “The music Hyunwoo wants me to show you isn’t the music we all make together. This is what I make alone.” He twists the doorknob and tugs on my hand again.

“Welcome to my room.”

Hoseok leads me inside of his room and clicks the door shut behind me. He tugs on my hand again and sits me down in a desk chair. After turning the computer on, Hoseok leans over me to reach the mouse with his right hand, and he places his left hand on my other side for support. His soft breaths ghost over my ear as he stares at the screen in front of us. I keep myself from moving in the slightest, afraid that I might bump into him accidentally.

A few minutes pass until Hoseok selects the file he wishes for me to hear.

“I would show you a song I recorded with the others,” He begins as he reaches for a pair of headphones. “But I would much rather you hear my voice alone for the first song.” He places the headphones on my head gently and resumes his position behind me. As soon as he clicks the play button, a soft melody fills my ears.

_It’s a ballad._

Hoseok’s soft voice wraps me in a comforting embrace, and I quickly lose myself to the song. One verse makes me hold my breath because of the raw emotion behind it.

_I’m waiting. I need someone to hear my words._

_I’m waiting. Can you be the one to hold my hand._

_I’m waiting. Will you be the one to explore my heart._

_I’m waiting for the moment that your lips release the pain I’ve been harboring, waiting for your arrival._

As the song finishes, a tear slides down my cheek. Hoseok takes off my headphones and sees this, his expression quickly showing surprise. He scrambles to place the headphones on the desk and stop the next song from playing.

When he crouches in front of me, I see his surprise is now replaced by worry. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would make you cry...” He slowly uses his thumb to wipe my stray tear, but he doesn’t remove his hand from my cheek.

“No, it’s not your fault...” I look down in embarrassment and laugh despite the obvious mood change. “It was a lovely song. I didn’t mean anything against it. It’s just...” I bite my lip before finishing. “It was very relatable.”

Hoseok slowly nods and offers me a sympathetic smile. “I’m glad.”

“Huh?”

“I’m happy that you felt something. That’s why I make music. I wish for people to express what they’re feeling instead of holding it inside, hence the song.”

I look up and meet his earnest gaze. “Thank you.”

He smiles brightly this time and says, “I think you’ve got it reversed.” Hoseok leans forward and places his other hand on my vacant cheek.

“I need to give Hyunwoo my thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first work that I posted on this site, so I will try to update as soon as possible~ Feel free to leave any comments :)


End file.
